bewafandomcom-20200216-history
Mr. XNC
Mr. XNC '''is an American backyard wrestler currently wrestling for the Baltimore Elite Wrestling Alliance (BEWA), who began his wrestling career in XMW in the winter of 2010. He had established himself on the web with his series of wrestling related and comical videos on Youtube. The unanswered question of "What is XNC" captivated the audience into following this wrestler from XMW to BEWA. The self-proclamed "Way of the World" has a way with the fans with his apparel and custom ring attire, as well as his cocky, brash loudmouth style makes wrestlers all line up to take a shot at shutting him up. '''Xtreme Maryland Wrestling (2010) In January 2010, Mr. XNC debuted in XMW as a hired gun for the short-lived stable The Gansta Click (Jinx & Joshua Riot), helping Riot to win a match during Xtreme Awakening. ''Because of his actions, the next event Mr. XNC would square off against Riot, but to his surprise Riot didn't show. XNC in the later months would go on to win the XMW Intercontinental Championship and hold it longer than anyone before him. His reign came to a end at ''Wrestlefest when he lost the belt to Josh Dreamer thanks to a RKO on a chair. He had a few short lived victories, but wasn't successful at regaining the Intercontinental Championship. At the event Xtreme Anniversary, ''Mr. XNC won the 8-man ladder match to retrieve a title shot at anytime for one year. He then went on to cash in the briefcase he carried the title contract in on a newly crowned champion Rolland Havick, who just defeated Jacob Practice in a gauntlet match. Mr. XNC would then be the last man to hold the title in the XMW before it merged with the Baltimore Elite Wrestling Alliance (BEWA)'.' 'Baltimore Elite Wrestling Alliance (2010-Present)' During his Intercontinental title reign in XMW, Mr. XNC made a few rare apperances in BEWA, making his debut in BEWA in the summer of 2010, facing Intercontinental Champion Artamiss Riggs. After being assulted after his defeat, he then became more deranged and narcissistic than ever before. He assaulted wrestlers for no reason and in particular he made Markice Ruen's life a living hell. Injuring him to take claim to his spot in the Ascension Tounament, manipulated his partner Jinx in a seemingly successful plot to win the BEWA Tag Team Championships, only to then lose them that very night to Ruen and Ray Black, who was returning from injury. He then joined forces with D.T. Gray to help him and Twitch Graves gain control of the BEWA, their plot was successful, but not by XNC's hand. "Prime Time" Jason G was the one to help them gain control of the company. XNC was screwed out of his deal with them and was later assaulted by the newly formed Triad. Mr. XNC would continue on to be the longest reigning XMW Champion before losing in controversial fashion to Erik Haze, when the referee failed to see his foot on the ropes during the count. In Wrestling 'Finishing Moves' * ''A Controversial Ending (Double knee facebreaker) * 3/4 Elbow Drop * Inglorious Bastard (Neckbreaker) - XMW * X-2 ''(Widowmaker) 'Signature Moves' * Shoulderbreaker * Japanese arm drag * Arm wrench to fireman's carry takedown * Multiple kick variations ** Superkick ** Shin kick ** Harlem side kick (adopted from Booker T) ** Kick to the head * Leg stretch * Figure four necklock * Triangle choke 'Nicknames' *The Light *Mr. Controversy *The International 'Catchphrases' *"And that's the Way... of the World"'' *''"That's Earth, BITCH!!!"'' 'Entrance Themes' * "Flowing" By 311 * "Robot Rock" By Daft Punk * "Battle Without Honor or Humanity" by Tomoyasu Hotei * "Money" by I Fight Dragons * "Ghosts N Stuff (Nero Remix) w/ Tron Intro" By Deadmau5 Championships and Accomplishments 'Baltimore Elite Wrestling Alliance' * BEWA Tag Team Championship - with Jinx * 2010 "WTF" Moment of the Year 'Xtreme Maryland Wrestling' *XMW Championship *XMW Intercontinental Championship *2010 Superstar of the Year *2010 Best Promo Career Records Match History 4/11/10 - Lost to Sinister Death clean. 7/25/10 - Lost to Artamiss Riggs in a match for the Intercontinental Title after Blackhawk distracted him. 8/8/10 - Lost to Ronald Scott clean. 8/22/10 - Lost to Markice Ruen & Jinx with Hoagieman in a match with Elrich/Loco & The Blackhearts 9/5/10 - Beat Flatline dirty in an Ascension Tournament 1st Round Match. 9/19/10 - Lost to Rolland Havick clean in an Ascension Tournament 2nd Round Match. 10/3/10 - Beat Jinx and Markice Ruen to win the Tag Team Titles after Jinx switched sides. 10/3/10 - Lost the Tag Team Titles to Markice Ruen & Ray Black with Jinx. 10/17/10 - Lost to Jason G & Chris Bomber clean with Jinx. 10/31/10 - Lost to Jinx after the referee didn't see his foot on the rope. 11/14/10 - Beat J.Slash dirty after D.T. Gray distracted him. 11/28/10 - Beat J.Slash & Jason G dirty with D.T. Gray. 2/5/11 - Beat Derrick Dalton & The Kid in a triple threat match to defend the XMW Championship, 2/26/11 - Lost the Chaos Mini Brawl For All after Mack Daniels attacked him. 3/12/11 - Beat Mack Daniels clean to defend the XMW Championship. 3/12/11 - Lost in the 2011 Brawl for All Match. 3/26/11 - Beat D.T. Gray by DQ to defend the XMW Championship. 4/9/11 - Beat Prime Time Jason G Dirty to defend the XMW Championship in a Last Man Standing Match after Rolland Havick attacked Jason G. 4/30/11 - Beat Blackhawk clean. 5/14/11 - Lost to Erik Haze clean. (Foot under rope again). 5/28/11 - Beat Sapphire Havick & Erik Haze with Violet after Haze accidentally hit Sapphire with the XMW Title Belt. 6/11/11 - Lost to Ray Black, Ronald Scott & Steven Blanchard. In a Battleground qualifier with Rolland Havick & Rocky Phoenix. 6/25/11 - Lost to Damien Fatale, Killswitch & Loco with Rolland Havick & J.Slash 7/9/11 - Beat Rolland Havick after Jason G interfered. Category:wrestler